


Kintsugi

by sonicsora



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Oneshot, Retirement, katanashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Leonardo and Usagi flirt over tea whilst waiting for the rest of the Hamato Clan to arrive at an old familiar farm house. Being old doesn't mean the two still don't flirt wildly when the chance arises.





	

“I do hope your brothers know to knock when they arrive. I’d rather not engage Raphael in another surprise sparring match.” Usagi dryly muses before taking a slow sip of his tea. Aged hands carefully grasping an equally aged mug. 

Leonardo only laughs in response at first before he finds his voice properly. “I told them as much, but you know them.” His brothers even decades on were prone to arriving unannounced or far too early at the farm house. Usagi wasn't fond of surprises in the same way the turtles were to say the least.

“Ninjas always prone to surprises.” The sentence alone would have once soured Usagi's mood instantly, now at best he had vague irritation at his life being even more full of ninja's. Leo snorted at that, shaking his head. "Just as Samurai are prone to fool hardiness." 

"Yet, you wed one." Usagi muses in turn, curious eyes searching his partner’s face. Leonardo had the luck where age had not touched him as hard. Even with the worries he carried on his shoulders and old injuries, the turtle looked well. Wrinkles lined around his eyes, his mouth, made skin pucker and stretched old scars. His body was decidedly a sea of scars. Neither of them lived a particularly safe life, the fact they had lived to this age said something of both of their skills. Usagi knew age has thinned his fur, dimmed his eyesight and made his hands shake when the cold settled over the farm house. They were patchwork warriors that somehow managed to survive into old age.

“Admiring the view?” The turtle’s voice drew the rabbit back to the present, knowing eyes watching him from under a familiar blue mask. He hid a smirk behind his tea cup, sipping casually. Too casually given the amusement present on his face.

“It is hard not to.” He teased lowly back, a furry hand drifting forward to touch Leonardo’s elbow gently. “If your brothers weren’t destined to arrive so soon, I’d show you my full appreciation.” 

The turtle’s expression shifted to something far more mischievous. He set the mug down carefully, his hand drifting to find Usagi’s own. “I’ll keep that in mind for later.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The rabbit’s own expression wasn’t far off from Leonardo’s at this point, gladly leaning in to steal a kiss across their table. The mugs were pushed aside quite easily in the moment to avoid any lost tea or broken glassware. Not that it would have been the first time they had knocked mugs over. The numerous carefully mended cracks in both mugs said as much. 

The turtle hummed into the kiss, gladly returning the attention eagerly. A three fingered hand settled against Usagi's cheek encouragingly. Any intention he had of deepening it was ruined by the sound of a familiar engine and van pulling up to the old farm house. Faint talking following shortly after when the engine cut. 

Usagi chuckled as he pulled back, amusement clear enough in his features. Somehow he knew they wouldn't be able to get very far today given the rest of the Hamato family were headed this way. “Your brothers always have a way of arriving at the wrong time.” 

Leonardo rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair. “At least this time we’re both dressed.” The last visit had began with Mikey stumbling in on them mid-sex. To say it was awkward was an understatement. Mikey running out screaming about his poor eyes had only cause a bit if a panic. Followed by uproarious laughter and _so_ much teasing. 

“Your version of dressed still doesn’t seem to be much.” Not that the rabbit mined really. He was used to seeing all of the turtles dressed purely in their masks and weaponry. Leonardo at least would wear a kimono on occasion if need be. 

Even at their current age, the ninjas rarely were without their weapons, much less their distinctively colored masks. Usagi couldn't blame them really, he still had his katana on hand out of decades of traveling as a ronin. He barely felt 'settled down' now at this point. 

Usagi rose from his chair moving to greet his partner’s brothers whilst Leonardo went to brew more tea (and coffee for Donny).


End file.
